Twist Her Wrist
by Lolita-Mina
Summary: A Love story about Alice, when she was young, and alive. This story explains my take on what might've happened to her in her years preceeding her years at the mental hospital and her eventual death and rebirth.AlicexUnnamed Vampire IIC


_**Author's Notes: I wrote this with an Idea of what may have been Alice's first love, but it seems to have turned out... Criminal in a way... But I also wanted to incorporate just when and perhaps how she got her foresight ability... I decided it would be a case of love and mystery, and eventually, Death.**_

And that little part we've all been waiting for...

**DISCLAIMER! I neglect to own Twilight or and characters from said series. It all belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. You want how and steamy vampire-ness, do what you must: Glomp party. **

The night breeze made his long black coat billow out behind him, giving view to his long profile. He was at least six feet tall, with mid-length black hair and steel grey eyes. Last night he was wearing A more formal suit of black and white, but tonight, he was wearing a white button-up shirt which was unbuttoned, un tucked, and slightly rumpled, as though he had slept in them. His pants consisted of fine low-cut black leather, with red wire-stitching along the sides. He ran a pale hand through his raven hair, pushing it back, just so it could fall again into his perfectly white face. I had to stand tip-toe on top of the old maids stool, just so that I could try and see him better over the tall garden wall. As luck would have it, the stool wasn't very sturdy, and began to shake beneath me rather violently, and I lost my balance. When I reached out for something to grab, my hand happened to knock over a broom, which fell noisily to the ground, with me quick to follow it. I cried out just before I hit the stone pathway, and soon after, I blacked out.

He was here on my father's behalf, staying for the week to help mother with Christmas, as my father was too busy with his business affairs to attend. As I understood, he was the President's son, and also a member of the committee, two places down from my father.

He arrived yesterday, late into the night with a lacquered black coach, drawn my four equally black mustangs. It was the steeds who had woken me, neighing loudly in complaint to the snow and cold weather. I went to the pained window to look at them, and that was when I first saw him, a rather dashing figure in black, like the prince in the stories my nana used to tell me. He had come with an older woman, who was plump and rather kind in her mannerisms. They both swept out of the carriage and walked briskly through the waiting doorway, towards the sitting room, and before the horses were drawn to the stable, I was in my slippers and down the hallway, to silently spy on them from the stairway.

I awoke in an overstuffed brown chair before the fireplace, with an unmentionably painful headache. I felt the back of my head, where the ground had seemingly risen to meet my head. There was no blood, but rather a large painful bump.

I wanted to stay low in the seat, and never move again, but I needed to get back to my room, before nana found my bed empty. The chair was too tall for me to simply get up, I had to slide down the leather seat and touch the floor on near tip-toe. Father was just right to fit in this chair, and it usually has a foot stool on which he used to set me down, and read to me bedtime stories of ghosts and witches, come to take away the bad little girls who disobeyed and stayed up past bedtime.

The foot stool was farther away, and out of reach. After getting down, I went to leave for my room, but something out of the corner of my eye flickered, and when I looked over, He was there, looking back at me as he set down the evening paper, His free hand hovering over a three wick candle.

"So, you're finally awake. How is your head?" He said, standing so tall above me. His voice was like velvet, so smooth that he seemed to flow from each word. He knelt down, and looked into my face. I felt frozen in place, unable to move or speak. He touched my face softly and kissed my forehead, "You have a little bump on your head...How does it feel now?" he said, his face still near my own. I was almost too nervous to speak, but I managed to create a little sound... I had tried to say that it felt better; however, the words never seemed to reach my lips. I lifted my head to nuzzle in the warmth of his hand, but my face brushed along his wrist, which was freezing cold, like ice. He pulled his hand away very quickly when I let out a gasp of surprise. He looked over to the doors and frowned, then he whispered in my ear, very close, " You should get back to bed, or the nurse will find you. I know she wouldn't like to see you out of bed like this." I looked towards the door and couldn't hear or see anything. I looked up at him, puzzled. He picked me up and started towards the back door, when the door opened and nana came in, wearing her nightgown and a robe. She saw him and I and had a bewildered look set upon her face.

"What are you doing, Miss Alice! It is well past your bedtime!"

I looked up at him, and he down at me. She was with me, having some trouble sleeping. However, I was just about to take her back to her room. If you'll excuse us." he said, as he brushed easily past her. He held my head down to his shoulder and cradled me. When we reached my bedroom, he set me upon my bed, and kissed me again, on my highest cheekbone. I felt the hot blush fill my face, and the next thing I knew, he was gone. He was so completely gone, without a trace.


End file.
